Pluie et Chuchotements
by Vilandel
Summary: Éxtrait – "Ban soupira. Il était trop avare quand il s'agissait de sa fée bien-aimée. Mais que peut-on attendre du pêché de l'avarice ? Elaine était son trésor le plus précieux." (Oneshot Banlaine)


_**J'ai beaucoup écrit de fics pour Fairy Tail, mais depuis que j'ai découvert Seven Deadly Sins (merci, petite sœur), j'ai tant aimé cet animé et ce manga que j'ai eu envie d'écrire des fics pour cette œuvre (merci, Nakaba Suzuki).**_

 _ **Ce qui me connaissent un peu savent que j'écris aussi très souvent en allemand. C'est aussi en allemand que j'ai commencer à écrire mes fics pour Seven Deadly Sins (trois en tout, jusqu'à présent). Mais l'envie d'écrire aussi en français s'est emparé de moi. Ceci est mon deuxième OS français de Seven Deadly Sins, le premier est "For all Eternity" sur le couple Monspiet et Derrieri. J'ai aussi un recueil de OS "Sins & Knights" dont je vais très bientôt aussi traduire en français. Et j'ai même un petit projet de fic en tête qui j'espère verra bientôt le jour. Comme vous voyez, je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire pour Seven Deadly Sins, que ce soit en allemand ou en français.**_

 _ **Cet OS là est sur Ban et Elaine qui sont l'un de mes couples favoris de Seven Deadly Sins. Leur romance m'a touché jusqu'au cœur, à tel point que je pleure quand un malheur leur arrive et que je saute de joie quand ils retrouvent un peu de bonheur.  
L'histoire que vous allez lire se situe entre les chapitres 217 et 219 du manga (ou à la fin de la deuxième saison de l'animé). La version allemande de cette OS est dédié à une amie sur le site de fics allemand, qui est elle aussi fan de ce couple et qui à écrit un superbe OS sur eux.**_

 _ **Bonne lécture !**_

* * *

 **Pluie et Chuchotements**

 _« Je t'en prie, Ban… dis le moi encore une fois… »_

 _« Elaine… je te jure qu'un jour, je vais… »_

 _La main de la jeune fée tomba sans vie de sa joue. Son cœur ne battait plus et sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elaine était morte…_

 _« Mais laisse moi finir, bon sang… »_

 _Ban resta là encore longtemps, berçant le corps d'Elaine avec une infinie tendresse, pendant que des larmes tombèrent sur le visage de la belle. Au début, il se murât dans un silence, mais il n'arrivait pas longtemps à retenir les sanglots qui formaient comme un bloc dans sa gorge. Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas pleurer ? Il avait les meilleures raisons du monde !_

 _Après Kilia et Zhivago, Ban venait de perdre à nouveau un être cher à son cœur, qui l'aimait et qui le comprenait. Après sa sœur et son père, il fallait que ce soit son Elaine. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Le ciel ne leur avait octroyé que sept jours et il s'était seulement rendu compte de son amour pendant l'agonie d'Elaine ! Il pleurait cet amour perdu, cet amour qu'il ne pourra pas vivre au grand jour, ces lèvres qu'il n'avait put goûter qu'une seule et maudite fois. Et maintenant qu'il était immortel, jamais il ne pourra rejoindre Elaine dans l'au-delà…_

 _Ban tremblait de plus en plus fort, le chagrin et son cœur brisait torturaient son âme. Serrant le corps gracile de sa bien-aimée contre lui, il finit par crier sa douleur vers le ciel._

 _« ELAINE ! »_

Ban se réveilla en sueur. Bon sang, encore ce foutu cauchemar. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis ce funeste jour, mais Ban s'en souvenait encore trop bien, comme si c'était hier. Les souvenirs et les cauchemars semblaient si réels qu'il avait l'impression de revivre les événements à chaque fois. Sa blessure affligé par ce bâtard de démon, qui pourtant lui avait fait beaucoup moins mal que la vision d'Elaine avec la poitrine transpercée. Ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, l'obligeant à boire la fontaine de jouvence. Son sourire pendant qu'elle mourrait dans ses bras.

Ban s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Il se rendit vaguement compte que des gouttes de pluies tombaient sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Les événements des dernières semaines lui revenaient petit à petit à l'esprit. Le combat contre les Dix Commandements, la mort et la résurrection de Méliodas… Bon, ils avaient put vaincre ces démons pour le moment, Liones et le reste du continent de Britannia recommençaient à se reconstruire. Pourtant, Merlin disait que le problème des Dix Commandements était loin d'être réglé et Ban le croyait volontiers. Le Sanglier de la Gourmandise ne plaisantait jamais avec ce genre de chose.

Mais Ban était aussi soulagé que lui et les autres pouvaient se reposer un peu après cette première guerre. Bien des choses se sont passées. Diane avait perdu sa mémoire à cause d'un bâtard de marionnette nommé Gowther, l'avait retrouvée plus tard et enfin elle à put former un couple avec King. Il était temps, Ban en avait toujours eu marre de cette ridicule folie d'amour que Diane avait longtemps eu pour le capitaine. Et depuis que la géante partageait son amour, King avait l'air tellement heureux que Ban avait du mal à se moquer de lui… pour le moment du moins.

De plus, Escanor avait finit par réapparaitre, toujours aussi orgueilleux et toujours aussi dingue de Merlin. Le Boar Hat avait été détruit et on le reconstruisait en ce moment. En attendant, Ban et les autres s'étaient réinstallés dans leur ancienne maison, comme au bon vieux temps d'avant le meurtre de Zaratras. King avait reçu des ailes minuscules d'on ne sait d'où. Gowther avait retrouvé son cœur, ses souvenirs et ses émotions, en particulier son amour envers Nadja, la sœur morte du roi de Liones. Quand il avait appris le passé tragique du bélier de la luxure, Ban avait ressenti une peine réelle envers ce pauvre Gowther. Après tout, lui aussi avait vue la femme de sa vie mourir sous ses yeux.

Et surtout, tous les Seven Deadly Sins étaient à nouveau réunis depuis dix ans. Ban devait bien avouer qu'il était heureux de retrouver tous ces idiots. Après tout, ils étaient bien plus qu'une équipe, qu'un ordre, ils étaient une famille.

Mais aucun de ces événements n'avait autant d'importance à ses yeux qu'Elaine revenue à la vie. Avec un sourire, Ban regarda sa fée qui dormait à ses cotés.

Pendant un moment, il avait crut qu'il l'avait à nouveau perdue, quand à Vaizel il avait sauvé Méliodas des griffes de cette chienne de Melascula. En tuant le Commandement de la Foi, Elaine aurait dut mourir aussi. Après son retour, Elaine avait bel et bien disparue, mais grâce au pouvoir d'Elizabeth, on a put la maintenir en vie. Ban avait ressentie une vive joie quand la princesse lui avait annoncée que sa bien-aimée vivait encore. Il n'a pas put s'arrêter d'embrasser Elaine et de remercier Elizabeth.

Dans une infinie douceur, Ban caressa la joue d'Elaine. Sa fée était pour le moment de santé fragile, mais elle était avec lui, elle était vivante. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ira bientôt mieux. Elizabeth s'était fait un devoir de garder un œil sur la santé d'Elaine, les Seven Deadly Sins et Hawk ainsi que Jericho s'étaient porté volontaires pour aider la fée à se remettre sur pied. Jamais Ban n'avait éprouvé une tel reconnaissance envers eux. Eh ben, il devenait drôlement doux quand il s'agissait Elaine. Mais le renard de l'avarice ne devenait pas mou aussi facilement et son pêché était comme toujours le plus génial.

Mais même si Elaine était revenue parmi les vivants, les souvenirs de ce jour horrible le hantaient toujours. Jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière pour empêcher ce cauchemar de se reproduire. Les souvenirs restaient, le hantaient. Après chaque cauchemar une terrible peur qu'il ne pouvait empêcher s'emparait toujours de lui. De perdre Elaine encore une foi et cette fois pour toujours. Jamais il n'accepterait de la perdre encore une fois et il allait tout faire pour ça !

« Ah, Elaine… »

Ban soupira. Il était trop avare quand il s'agissait de sa fée bien-aimée. Mais que peut-on attendre du pêché de l'avarice ? Elaine était son trésor le plus précieux.

Il devrait peut-être essayer de se rendormir. Histoire de se reposer un peu avant de retravailler demain. Après tout, en tant que chevaliers sacrés, les Seven Deadly Sins avaient des devoirs envers le royaume. Après une telle guerre, les chevaliers devaient aider les civils, sans compter qu'il fallait reconstruire le Boar Hat. Il fallait être en forme demain matin.

Les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur la fenêtre avaient un effet somnolent. Ban était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il espérait de ne pas faire ce cauchemar, cette fois.

Mais Elaine gémissait à coté de lui et cela l'empêcha de se rendormir. Terriblement inquiet, Ban se pencha au dessus d'elle. La blonde bougea dans son sommeil, elle semblait souffrir. Ban commença à paniquer. Faiblissait-elle, était-elle sur le point de mourir ? Non, pas encore, il venait à peine de la retrouver !

« Elaine… je suis là… Elaine… », souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux de sa belle. Il ignorait quoi faire, mais il devait bien avoir quelque chose pour soulager Elaine !

À son plus grand soulagement, sa bien-aimée se calma et elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ban soupira de soulagement. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar et il s'était inquiété pour rien.

« En effet, j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

« T'es vraiment obligé de lire dans ma tête ? », plaisanta Ban. Elaine lui sourit faiblement et se lova contre son torse. L'argenté mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra forte contre lui. Comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Des Dix Commandements ou d'autres démons ou de la mort elle-même.

Pendant un moment, tout deux restèrent étroitement enlacées, sans rien dire. Seuls la pluies et leurs souffles se firent entendre dans le silence de la chambre. Après quelques temps, Ban finit par demander avec douceur : « C'était quoi comme cauchemar ? »

Elaine gémit à nouveau et cacha son visage contre le torse de son amant. Ban regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question.

« Pardonne moi, mon amour, oublie cette… »

« Pas besoin de me demander pardon… En fait… j'ai rêvé du jour de ma mort. »

Ban fut tout de suite très attentif. Faisait-elle les mêmes mauvais rêves que lui ? Pour lui c'était déjà terriblement douloureux, mais alors pour Elaine… Elle était morte ce jour-là, transpercée par l'énorme griffe d'un démon.

« Je… je te vois encore clairement devant moi… presque déchiqueté en deux par ce démon, allongé par terre, incapable de bouger… C'est si horrible. Et j'ai peur… de ne pas pouvoir te donner la fontaine de jouvence à temps, pour te la faire boire… pour te sauver… »

Sa voix se brisa et Ban la serra contre elle, caressa ses cheveux. Bon sang, était-ce possible d'être aussi altruiste ? Ce n'était sa propre mort qui tourmentait Elaine, mais sa blessure à lui. Il frissonna en y repensant, la façon dont sa chaire fut déchirée d'un coup.

« Pardonne-moi, Ban… j'ignore pourquoi je me laisse faire encore du mal avec ce souvenir. Après tout, j'ai réussi à te sauver… Mais si je n'avais pas réussi… Je sais que c'est idiot d'y penser… mais, dans ces cauchemars… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner… Et puis, j'étais déjà réveillé. »

Elaine pleura doucement contre son torse, pendant que Ban la berçait tendrement. Comme la fois quand elle était morte dans ses bras. Mais maintenant, elle était là. Non dans un rêve, mais dans la réalité.

« En fait, moi aussi je fais des cauchemar de ce jour maudit… »

« Vraiment ? »

Elaine avait arrêté de pleurer et Ban nettoya les larmes qui coulèrent encore sur ses joues.

« Vraiment… je te vois devant moi, un trou de la poitrine… tu me donne la dernière graine de ta forêt… tu meures dans mes bras… Crois-moi, Elaine, rien n'aurait put m'arriver de pire que de te voir mourir sous mes yeux. Ma blessure était presque de la rigolade, à coté. »

« Je… je suis tellement désolée, Ban… »

« Mais arrête de t'excuser toute les dix secondes ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Seulement, voir la femme que j'aime mourir dans mes bras, sans rien pouvoir faire… même à mon pire je ne le souhaiterais pas. »

Enfin Elaine leva les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je… je comprends. J'aurais ressenti la même chose à ta place. L'idée de te voir mourir… Je n'ai put le supporter. Je… je DEVAIS te sauver. En à peine sept jours, tu as effacer mes sept siècles de solitude. À la place de la fontaine de jouvence, tu as volé mon cœur. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait tant souffrir par ma mort. Mais… je serais prête à le refaire. »

« Oh, mais moi aussi je serais capable de le faire, crois moi. J'espère simplement que cela ne nous arrivera plus, Elaine. Car la mort… ne ferais que nous séparer à nouveau. Je te jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher cette tragédie de se renouveler. »

« Oh, Ban… »

Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres douces de sa bien-aimée furent sur les siennes. Ban répondit avidement au baiser, plongeant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Depuis qu'Elaine était revenue d'entre les morts, il était avide de ses lèvres (hé, il était le Renard de l'Avarice, il en avait le droit). De plus, en ce moment, il n'y avait pas de King choqué dans les environs qui voudra les séparer. Oh moins, ce paresseux semblait moins s'en formaliser depuis qu'il était enfin en couple avec Diane. Ban en était heureux, car il détestait être interrompu pendant qu'il embrassait Elaine. Ils avaient vingt ans à rattraper.

Ban et Elaine s'embrassèrent longtemps, mais quand ils se séparent par manque d'air, ce fut encore trop court pour eux. Bon, Ban pourrait bien survivre à un manque d'air, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa fée. Reprenant son souffle, le Renard de l'Avarice posa son front contre celui d'Elaine, tandis que celle-ci caressa la cicatrice qui ornait son cou et sa joue.

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu ignore l'origine de ma cicatrice. Tu ne m'as donc pas observé pendant ton séjour dans la cité des morts ? T'as peut-être trouvé un meilleur passe-temps ? », plaisanta Ban, prenant la main de sa belle dans la sienne au passage.

« Mais si, je t'ai observé », répliqua Elaine en souriant. « Le plus souvent possible. Mais j'ai raté cet épisode. Kilia était souvent excité en te voyant dans les cristaux. Cela à dut se passer à un moment pendant que j'essayer de calmer Kilia. »

« Kilia ? », répéta Ban, surpris. Elaine avait donc fait la connaissance de sa petite sœur à Necropolis ? Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité, alors qu'en fait cela paraissait fort plausible. Toutes deux était dans la cité des morts, après tout.

« J'aurais aimé t'en parler depuis le début, mais tant des choses se sont passé ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas put y penser tout de suite. Mais sache que je me suis occupé de Kilia pendant les vingt ans que j'ai passés dans la cité des morts. Après tout, c'est ta petite sœur. Je me suis rapidement attaché à elle et c'est ensemble que nous t'avons observées depuis Necropolis. Kilia était folle de joie quand tu à rejoins les Seven Deadly Sins et elle jamais voulu rater une de vos aventures. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'ai dut galérer pour la distraire quand vos missions devenaient trop sanglantes. Parfois, j'étais trop occupé à détourner l'intention de Kilia, au point que je n'ai put t'observer. Elle à été terriblement triste quand les Seven Deadly Sins se sont dissout et a pleuré de joie quand vous êtes réapparut l'un après l'autre. De plus, elle t'a toujours crié de te dépêcher de me faire ressusciter. Notre histoire l'a particulièrement touchée. »

Ban ferma les yeux, heureux. La pensée qu'Elaine se soit occupé de sa petite sœur pendant qu'elle était à Necropolis créa une douce chaleur en son cœur. Il avait l'impression de voir sa bien-aimée brosser les cheveux de Kilia, pendant que la petite fille l'observait et le soutenait de mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Réjouis-toi, Kilia… Les Seven Deadly Sins sont à nouveau réunis », déclara Ban avec un petit rire. Peut-être que sa petite sœur était en train de joie là-bas, à Necropolis. Mais qui allait s'occuper de Kilia maintenant qu'Elaine n'était plus là ?

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon amour. Certaines des fées assassinés il y'a sept siècles ont un faible pour Kilia. Ils m'ont promis de s'occuper d'elle après mon départ. »

Ban en fut soulagé. Mais quel dommage que Zhivago ne pouvait pas être à Necropolis pour s'occuper de Kilia, comme il s'était occupé de Ban. Le Renard de l'Avarice ressenti un pincement au cœur en repensant au cruel destin de son père, quand l'âme de celui-ci fut mangé par ce foutu bâtard de Commandement de la Vérité, Galand.

Les lèvres d'Elaine se posèrent sur sa joue, comme pour le consoler. Ce fut aussi doux que le battement d'aile d'un papillon. Ban la tira à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser. Pendant que leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement contre leurs bouches, Elaine avait croisé ses bras autour de son cou et Ban enserrait la taille si fine de sa bien-aimée.

Ce baiser fut long, mais pour eux il fut encore trop court. Ban s'allongea sur le matelas, Elaine sur son torse. Il caressa sa chevelure si douce. Dehors, la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux amants. Ils ne pensèrent plus à leurs cauchemars.

« On devrait peut-être se rendormir », finit par remarquer Elaine. « Toi, mon frères et tous les autres, vous avez des obligations pour demain. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec tes supérieurs à cause de moi, mon amour. »

« M'en fout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me casse d'un devoir de chevalier. Que ce soit pour boire ou pour toi. »

« Ban ! N'oublie pas que tu es un chevalier sacré ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes simplement pour être avec moi. Surtout qu'il y'a peu, nous étions en guerre et… hmpf. »

Ban avait interrompu le sermon de sa fée en l'embrassant avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Tout en jouant avec leurs langues, il senti qu'Elaine finissait par répondre au baiser après s'être un peu tétanisée. Oh, il adorait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Après avoir à nouveau descellé leurs lèvres, Ban répondit un air on peut plus sérieux : « Elaine, nous avons été séparé pendant vingt ans et il y'a peu, nous nous sommes presque à nouveau perdus après avoir été enfin réunis. Je connais mes obligations en tant que chevalier sacré et je ne vais naturellement pas manquer à toutes. Mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de passer enfin du temps avec toi, mon amour. Tu m'es bien plus importante que me statut de chevalier sacré. »

Elaine semblait presque vouloir protester, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une infinie gratitude. Elle embrassa Ban encore une fois et il goutta ces lèvres dont il n'aurait sans doute jamais assez.

Bientôt, tous deux finirent par se rendormir, bercé par le doux bruit des gouttes de pluie tombant contre la fenêtre de leur chambre. Aucun cauchemar n'allait déranger leur sommeil pendant le reste de la nuit. Il y'en aurait sans doute encore d'autre. Mais depuis leur réunion, Ban et Elaine se sentaient assez fort pour leur faire face, ensemble.


End file.
